1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conversion kits for providing the bed of a pick-up truck with a readily removable cushioned, furnished interior.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior kits for converting the bed of a pick-up truck from an austere, steel surfaced cargo enclosure, as shipped from the manufacturer, to a comfortable, cushioned accommodation for relaxation have been more or less permanent in nature. This is, a conventional conversion assembly requires a considerable time to install and is not easily removable. Accordingly, the user of the pick-up truck cannot readily use the truck for heavy duty working operations during the day, and then transform the bed of the pick-up truck to a comfortable, luxurious den at night. With conventional interiors, the assembly and disassembly of the cushioned interior components is fairly time consuming. Moreover, in conventional pick-up truck truck bed interiors some form of attachment of the truck bed interior components to the metal walls, bulkhead, or bottom of the truck cargo bed is required.